1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal for a charging connector which is used, for example, for an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The charging of an electric vehicle is usually effected by a power supply apparatus installed in a charging station as in the refueling of a gasoline vehicle. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 12, a charging connector 3 of a power feed cord 2 extending from a power supply apparatus 1 is connected to a charging connector mounted on the vehicle, and then electric power is supplied to a power source 4 contained in the vehicle.
The charging connector 3 comprises a male connector (not shown) and a female connector (described later) which can be fitted together. A male terminal inserted in the male connector is formed by cutting a solid metal blank of good electrical conductivity (e.g. a copper bar of a circular cross-section) into a rod-shape. On the other hand, a female terminal inserted in the female connector is formed by boring a copper bar of a circular cross-section into a cylindrical shape.
FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional female terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 63-124383.
A resilient contact member 9 in the form of a cylindrical member of good electrical conductivity made of a metal sheet is received in a hollow portion 7 of a cylindrical female terminal 5, and the resilient contact member 9 has resilient contact strips 10 formed by blanking the metal sheet at circumferentially-spaced portions thereof.
When the male terminal is inserted into the hollow portion 7 of the female terminal having the resilient contact member 9, an electrical contact portion (not shown) of the male terminal contacts the resilient contact member 9, thus increasing the area of contact and the capacity of electric current.
In the conventional charging connector, however, the male terminal is first brought into contact with the resilient contact member, and therefore if muddy water or sand (hereinafter referred to as "muddy water or the like") is deposited on the male terminal, the muddy water or the like adheres to the resilient contact member 9, and intrudes into gaps between the resilient contact strips 10 and further into a gap between the hollow portion 7 and the resilient contact member 9. This leads to a problem that the resilient action is adversely affected, thereby increasing a terminal insertion/disengagement force. Furthermore, if muddy water or the like adheres to the resilient contact member 9, this causes a problem that the terminal is damaged and abraded by sand or the like.